


Demon Master

by Komatsu



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Charms being uses for nefarious purposes, Demon Sex, F/M, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komatsu/pseuds/Komatsu
Summary: Alternis Dim, Dark Knight-in-training. Normally, his asterisk involves Dark Magic, self-harm, and lots of angst. Then one day, he unlocks Demon Master. What does it mean? He's determined to find out, and gets himself into something far beyond what he could have imagined, courtesy of a Melusine.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Demon Master

**Author's Note:**

> Contains non-con/rape elements within it. Also all characters are 18+.

Alternis Dim stormed through Central Command to his quarters, his face hot and heart pounding in his chest with humiliation.

He should have been _glad_ , should have been _happy_ , that he had finally unlocked another aspect of his asterisk. A part of him _was_ relieved, because this meant that he was a good fit for it after all, and that he would only continue to gather more skills. Still, _this_ skill? How? Why?

Demon Master.

What use did a Dark Knight have for charming demons?

His instructor had merely nodded. “It makes sense,” the man had said when Alternis had approached him. “Dark Magic and demons go hand-in-hand.”

Did they, though?

It had been years since a Dark Knight master had been found, long before Alternis’s birth, and the man had died without explaining to anyone the intricacies of his powers. Alternis couldn’t know if this was a natural part of the Asterisk, or something… something of _his_ own design.

A fellow recruit had overheard the conversation and had laughed over the sheer absurdity, calling it _a demon… charming other demons! How ironic_.

The man had been quickly scolded by the instructor, but the damage was done. Alternis had excused himself from training for the day, and no one had stood in his way as he fled the facility. Now, people scurried out of his path, the air around him heavy with anger.

He’d just made it to his floor when he was distracted by a pair of Nightmares patrolling the corridor.

The demons of Central Command were well-trained. They were raised from birth – whatever birth _was_ for monsters, as they all seemed to come into the world fully-formed from darkness – to obey members of the army. They knew better than to attack anyone who bore the sigil of Eternia on their clothing, as everyone who _belonged_ in Central Command did.

Yet, these Nightmares seemed to be restless when they noticed him, arms flexing. They sneered, chattering in their demonic language. Some of the words were familiar to him, as they were to anyone who spent enough time around the demon troops.

The walk had calmed him down, and anger flared up once more in his veins. A demon charming other demons, was it?

This far up Central Command, he was alone. Troops rarely patrolled this floor, the one that held his and Edea’s rooms. No, this floor was reserved mainly for the monster troops, the last and best guard that they had.

Still, he glanced around for witnesses before taking a deep breath and reaching down into the part of his mind where his Asterisk had taken hold.

A moment later, a handwave, and a Charm, and the Nightmares weren’t flexing anymore. They stood there mindlessly, waiting for an order from him.

An order to _fight each other_ , _knock those sneers off your faces_ was on the tip of his tongue. It was so tempting, to _use_ this newfound power…!

But a wave of disgust held him back. With a cry, he broke the Charm and fled to his room before the demons regained their senses. They wouldn’t attack him, he was sure of it, but the other recruit’s words still rang in his ears. A demon, charming other demons! It had been so easy.

He spent the rest of the day in his room, pacing back and forth until the rug over the stone began to look somewhat threadbare. Over and over again, he reached back into the Asterisk. Demon Master… Demon Master… What did it mean?

He was likely over thinking things, he knew. He had a tendency to do that, especially when it came to the power held in that little stone that resonated so easily with his inner darkness. Still, he couldn’t understand _why_ … what use to charming Demons was there?

There was only one way to find out.

Keeping to the shadows, he made his way to what could be called a sort of stables for the demons that lived in the fortress. After all, they too had to rest and recoup every now and then. At this time of night, when the sky outside was its darkest, patrols were thin, but he didn’t want to take his chances of being seen. It would be better to do this in a place where only demon handlers went, and only during the day.

No one was better suited for the darkness like this than he.

He slipped through the reinforced door with far too much ease.

The area was split up into different types of demons. The Nightmares, the Archdemons, the Melusines… which were closest to the door, for some reason.

Actually, glancing them over, he could see _exactly_ why they were closest to the door. Rolling his eyes, he made to move past their quarters. He wanted a challenge, not some trumped-up…

A scent, like black pepper and black coffee, made its way through his helm and into his nostrils. With a groan, he wondered _why_ they were closest to the door. One Melusine, even three or four, was probably fine. Nearly two dozen of them, all together? They were a force to be reckoned with, even for _him._ A near-complete distraction, and he found his mind wandering before forcefully reminding himself, with a pinch to his arm, as to the reason he was here.

Well, he wanted a challenge… perhaps this would be what he needed. At the very least, perhaps he could get them to _stop._

A quick wave in their direction, and a Charm, and one of the demons was heeding his call. She cooed at him, her eyes an enchanting pink. He sighed and shook his head, giving her the command to _stay put_.

Then, he turned his attention to another, and another, and within a few minutes, several of the accursedly female demons were at his beck-and-call, wafting down from where they naturally hovered to wait for his command. It was easy. Far too easy, even when he gave them the command to stop their preening and to pay attention to his next order. Other Melusines, uncharmed, looked on with curiosity, but they were as well-trained as the rest. They wouldn’t attack him.

Something about it didn’t sit right with him, but he ignored the churning in his gut – and the heat further down – so that he could focus on the Charm instead. After all, from what he remembered in his magic classes, Charms usually would wear off after a bit of time, unless reapplied.

The first demon that he had Charmed was already shaking it off. He turned to her, intent on reapplying it, when she smiled at him, the air around her faintly pulsing pink with Enticement. He felt his knees go weak.

No, no! He was the one who was supposed to be the Demon Master! It wasn’t supposed to be the other way around! The Melusines were too well-trained to use magic on anyone in the army, so why…?

His vision went pink at the edges, even as he tried desperately to reach into that part of him that he’d grown used to in the past few minutes, where his command of his magic lay. With a handwave, she seemed to fall back into his spell, settling down onto the ground before him. She giggled.

It was hot in the room. Far too hot for his liking. He tugged at the neck of the bodysuit under his armor. When…? How could he not notice the sudden heat? There were far too many Melusines around him, charmed or otherwise. That had to be it. The sheer number of them had to be increasing the temperature of the area. That… had to be it.

It certainly couldn’t be the aching sensation in his lower gut, right underneath his codpiece, which felt painfully restrictive. His breath came in gasps. Something was wrong, and yet… the heat made his mind too hazy to focus on what it could be.

 _Help me,_ he command to the Melusine he’d just charmed, the one who was looking at him with adoration in her eyes and a smile on her demonically sweet face.

She came immediately, fluttering over on tiny wings to help him as he struggled to pull off pieces of his armor. Her hands were small but deft, finding the clasps that held the metal together and tugging them off with ease. That would help, he assumed, help with the heat that spread over his limbs. With the armor removed, airflow could breathe through the bodysuit much more easily.

Except… he let out a moan as one of the demon’s hands brushed against the tent in the front of his trousers. It filled the air that had been still, save for the sound of fluttering demon wings and the feminine cooing surrounding him.

They were all around him, charmed and uncharmed, curious as to what his next movements would be. This wasn’t an attack, he realized, his gloved hand reaching down to carefully grasp the Melusine’s shoulder – a physical blow would break the charm – but the demons’ very nature that was affecting him.

He was beyond help, he realized, far too late. 

The Melusine before him made it far too easy.

Ignoring the rest of them around him, he fell to his knees. His hands grasped her thin shoulders, tugged at the tiny little fabric that kept her decent and her tanned breasts were revealed. Dark pink nipples caught his eye, and for a moment he remembered tales of succubus milk in potions of old that other recruits had laughed about.

She grabbed his arms, more for stability than to stop him – she couldn’t stop him, not with the way her eyes were still hazy pink from the Charm he’d set upon her – and cooed once more, arching up and shoving her chest toward him.

Her breasts were small, but he’d always liked smaller breasts, and he took a nipple into his mouth as he shoved her down onto the dirt flooring. The taste was unlike anything he’d ever had before, and it only fueled the heat in his loins. He was going to burn alive, he just knew it.

With a gasp, he pulled his head back. She was cradling his head, the pink of her eyes fading…

No! With much difficulty, he reapplied the Charm once more. He couldn’t release her – not just yet – not with the fire that was threatening to consume him. It would be dangerous, a part of him said, the part that was still feeling responsible and level-headed… the part that was quickly becoming consumed by the irresistible urge building up in his limbs, racing up the back of his head until it sizzled. His toes, still covered in metal greaves, curled.

He was going to hell, where Dark Knights were destined. No wonder charming Demons had come so easily to one such as him.

The scrap of fabric that made up the rest of her clothing – if it could be called that – was tugged off her hips, revealing a sex that looked unnervingly human. Then again, she was a demon that called to men’s inner urges. It made sense, he thought hazily as he kneeled between her thighs. They squeezed his hips as he covered her from the heated air, all but shielding her from view of the other Melusines who were surrounding them. Hands that did not belong to the demon underneath him were caressing his hair and his shoulders, his back. Each touch was like torture, until he felt himself choking on his own breath at the sheer painfulness of it all.

He was a Dark Knight. Pain fueled him. It fueled him now, his eyelashes fluttering as he rubbed himself against the apex of the demon’s thighs. The pain of his erection was _exquisite_ , almost as wonderful as the heat emanating from her.

His trousers were pulled off his hips. By who, he couldn’t be sure. But his underwear soon followed, bunched around his thighs, finally revealing a dick that was more than eager for the Melusine he’d pinned to the ground.

Her legs spread wider, and he found himself practically bending her in half until her calves rested on his shoulders. It gave him unfettered access to the core of her being, and his mind was only barely catching up to _what was happening_ when he found himself slipping into pure liquid heat. In mere seconds, he was engulfed entirely all the way to the base of his hips.

It _hurt_.

Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he rolled his hips, desperate for relief for the hell that was his body in this moment. He was far too hot, far too tense. His muscles were taut with excitement, his heart pounding in his throat and matching the pace of his hips as he started pumping into the inferno around him.

He could barely breathe through the heat of the air, through his own excited motions, his hips hammering against the pliant Melusine that was still his captive. Her hands cradled his face, his tears smearing against her fingers as he plowed her against the floor. Gasps and groans filled the air around them, coupled with the sound of flesh against flesh. Their sounds mixed together as easily as their bodies did.

Relief could be found in each inward stroke. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about how her eyes were still tinged pink around the edges, nor how she lay there underneath him, accepting the full strength of his strokes. As painful as he was, his strength was mighty, but she did not seem to either notice nor care, her feminine cries just as pleasured as his own grunts.

For eternity, he lay over her, weeping as they joined over and over. Now and then, he opened his eyes to watch her. The beautiful curves of her tanned face, the short pink of her hair that clung to it, and the Charmed haze in her eyes were a far cry from the one he loved so much, but in these moments, the Melusine was his everything, and he was hers. Her master.

His stomach and thighs clenched painfully. With as strong as his strokes into her were, why had the Charm not worn off? Then again, perhaps…

No!

He stopped thinking, losing himself to the blessed heat around him. His breaths came in choked gasps as he climbed up to a peak he’d never experienced before. Nothing could have prepared him for the sheer pain that was losing himself to his inner darkness in such a way. It fueled his strength, fueled his motions and his magic, and he cradled the Melusine’s hips tighter to his own as he finally hit his peak.

“No!” he cried, even as his body screamed _yes._ It was everything he could have ever wanted. His climax rippled through him, sharp and sweet, a fresh new wave of tears rolling down his cheeks as he came into the demon underneath him. His hips stuttered to a painful still against her, muscles tight with agony and pleasure both.

For a moment, he forgot where he was. All he knew was the heat that surrounded both his body and his dick, the Melusine’s muscles tight around him, caressing him, milking him for all of his essence.

Then he remembered, and wept new tears.

His body was still on edge, tingles running down as his spine as he rolled back one last time and slipped out of her, his cock already soft. It ached with the abuse he had just put it through, and he resisted the urge to stroke himself. Instead, he leaned back on his heels and stared down at the body of the demon he had just… coupled with.

She lay there, her legs still wide open for him, her thighs flushed with the remnants of his impacts against her. Her breaths came in small gasps, her chest heaving as her fingers clutched against the floor. A thin stream of white liquid leaked out of her. 

He wanted to vomit. How…? Why…?

Another Melusine was tugging at his shoulders now, and he found himself leaning back into the touch instinctively, heat flaring up in his belly once more. His cock was already twitching to life, as though the past few minutes – hours? – had not happened at all.

No! _This_ wasn’t what he wanted. _This_ wasn’t what a Demon Master was… was it?

He shrugged off the contact, hunching over the demon on the floor only so that he could tug his trousers back up his hips, and not so that he could breathe in the musky scent of her, and not so that she could run her hands up his sides, giggling.

Her eyes had lost that pink haze to them. When? He couldn’t be sure. He didn’t know. Would never know.

Fully clothed, he now reached for his armor, then thought better of it. It would take too long. With a mind that was beginning to haze over once more, the smell of femininity lingering around him, he willed his Asterisk armor onto his form once more, a barrier between himself and the dozens of demons around him that he could have – should have – Charmed. The one on the ground reached for him, cooing. Her lips pouted, pursed, blew a kiss that had his head reeling.

Then he stood on shaky, pained legs, and fled the room, leaving the Melusines behind.

He’d only just made it to his room before his stomach lurched unpleasantly, and to his relief, he was able to remove his helmet before throwing up, bile spilling out onto the rug over the stone he was _certainly_ going to have to replace now.

What had he done? _What had they done?_ He started crying anew, willing his armor and bodysuit away, leaving himself in only his normal day clothes which were quickly discarded so that he could shower, hopeful to scrub away the last remnants of the Melusines from his skin.

Demon Master? He certainly was a demon charming other demons, wasn’t he?


End file.
